


Use Me

by barryolivers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Safewords, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were panting when Barry pulled away, a nervous glint in his eyes. "Use me." he breathed, digging his hands into Oliver's bicep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE DIRTIEST THING I'VE WROTE EVER I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS I NEED TO BE BATHED IN HOLY WATER

They were panting when Barry pulled away, a nervous glint in his eyes. "Use me." he breathed, digging his hands into Oliver's bicep. Oliver felt his stomach drop at that; the weeks of discussion, the planning, the ideas and scenarios he had played out in his mind making his eyes close for a moment. They'd discussed this. Those two words and Barry was all Oliver's. 

"Barry..." The sudden nerves that were in Barry's eyes reflected into Oliver's emotions.

"Please." 

Any nerves dissolved as Oliver untangled himself from Barry's body and stood an arms length away from him. He saw Barry's Adam apple bob as the other swallowed, dropping his eyes to the floor. "Look at me." Oliver demanded, voice a few octaves lower.

Barry did so, a shiver clearly travelling down his spine as he bit his lip. 

Oliver took a minute step closer, looking Barry up and down. "Strip." He continued, walking around Barry. Barry hesitated for a moment before he did that, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. They'd done things similar to this, however never in this situation, so tense. "Look ahead." Oliver mumbled, voice still stern as Barry's eyes trailed after him as he walked to the bedside. Barry did just that, shirt falling softly to the floor as he started on his jeans. 

Barry was completely naked as Oliver walked in front of him, cock twitching as Oliver stepped ever closer, tossing a small rope over Barry's shoulder although not tying it. "Stay here." Oliver whispered, taking three full steps back, just out of Barry's reach. He stripped too, slowly, teasingly. He undid his shirt, looking Barry in the eye, any twitch to look downwards making him stop. It was a while until Barry took the hint, looking at Oliver's face and only his face as Oliver finished undressing(and teasing Barry at the same time). "On your knees." Oliver ordered finally. He waited a moment, Barry unmoving. "Barry." He growled, eyes staring into Barry's

A small gasp escaped Barry's lips as he dropped, knees hitting the floor with a soft thud.

"Good boy." Oliver praised, walking to Barry completely this time. He took a moment, cupping Barry's face from the chin, wide eyes staring back into his own soft(yet hard with demand) eyes. He studied them for a moment, the wideness more excitement than fear. Once done, he uncupped Barry's face, pushing it slightly. Barry went with the push, keeping his head at an angle and staring to the floor. "Didn't even need to be told." Oliver continued to praise, running a hand through Barry's hair, squatting behind Barry.

"Safeword?" Oliver whispered into Barry's ear, the other shivering as he took the rope that was hanging on Barry's neck, crossing Barry's wrists as he did so. Barry allowed his wrists to be moved with will.

"Yellow." Barry mumbled.

Oliver paused from where he had begun loosely tying Barry's wrists. "Excuse me? I don't think I caught that."

Barry spoke louder this time. "Yellow, sir. My safeword is yellow."

Oliver hummed, satisfied. They'd agreed on the word when Barry had first brought this up. Given the circumstances, it seemed fitting. He stood again, walking in front of Barry. He tugged once on his cock, his knuckles just brushing the tip of Barry's nose. "I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do to you." Oliver said. This was another one of their 'terms' they had discussed. Barry may want to be used, but he wanted to know _how_ exactly. At Barry's silence, Oliver squatted again, turning Barry's chin. His expression softened briefly. "Okay?" He whispered.

"Yes sir." Barry said back, assurance in his eyes.

Oliver quickly snapped out of his concern, snapping back into the role he had put himself into. "Good," He began, standing and slowly stroking his cock again. Barry was evidently using a lot of will power to look at Oliver's eyes and focus on them and not the brush of knuckles on his nose every so often. "I'm going to fuck your mouth. Just like it was made to do. Going to fuck it until your throat is sore and the only words you can croak out is my name and thank you." Barry's jaw shook at that, head leaning forward for a brief moment before he remembered. "As for you, you can't come until I say. Whether that's today, or tomorrow, that's up to me. I've tied your hands behind your back for measure. I'm the one getting pleasure here. You may not touch yourself or me. Are we clear?"

Barry nodded softly, leaning forward again with his mouth open. 

Oliver stepped back. "I asked a question, Barry." He said, raising a brow.

"Yes, sir. Oh, God. Yes. We're clear, sir." Barry breathed in and collected himself. "Please use my mouth. Please."

Oliver smiled, a silent praise as he pushed his cock between Barry's parted lips. He felt Barry moan around him, drawing Oliver to push more into Barry's mouth, cock reaching the back of Barry's throat. He tangled his hand into Barry's hair, pushing the last bit, Barry's eyes going wide and tearing up with a gag. "It's okay." Oliver assured. "Doing so well taking my cock in your mouth, gorgeous." Barry relaxed at that, attempting to move, but failing as Oliver's grip prevented his head from moving forward(or backwards). 

Oliver began a shallow thrust, the saliva that Barry's mouth created slicking up his cock, it glistening as it moved from in Barry's mouth. It moved with ease as he thrust in again, faster and harder, Barry choking back another gag. Oliver tugged the hair he was gripping, moaning softly. "Good boy." He continued, that urging Barry to swirl his tongue.

Oliver pulled out, a string of saliva attaching him to Barry's mouth. Barry leant forward, taking up the spit and taking a risky kitten lick to Oliver's slit. "Barry." Oliver breathed, the sight below him a wonder to behold. Flush pink lips, pursed around the tip of his cock, eyes glistening. 

Barry looked up to Oliver, feigned innocence in his eyes. "Yes sir?" He said, Oliver pushing forward, pressing the head of his cock past Barry's swollen lips, Barry lapping it up, pre-cum bitter on his tongue.

"Continue." Oliver ushered, thrusting in completely again, a harsh pace set. Barry continued to roll his tongue on Oliver's cock, eyes closed in pure bliss. Oliver ran a hand through Barry's hair again, pulling softly as he did so. "So beautiful like this. Sucking my cock." 

Barry's eyes squeezed closed at the praise, lapping up more of Oliver's cock. The harder Oliver thrust, the more relentless the pace, the hard it was for Barry to swallow. Eventually Oliver was fucking into wet heat, a dribble trickling from the edge of Barry's mouth. Oliver tangle his hand into Barry's hair, his fingernails scratching Barry's scalp. "Can't explain how well you're doing, pretty. God, I'm in pure heaven. Continue like this, it won't be long until I fill your mouth."

Barry smirked around Oliver's cock, a small vibration building in the back of his throat, and Oliver came with a shout, strands of Barry's hair coming out as he pulled. 

Oliver pulled out completely then, sitting on the floor and resting his hand on Barry's chin. "Swallow. You can do it." Oliver urged, but hand loose enough to allow Barry the choice. Barry smiled, swallowing thickly and beaming afterwards. Oliver beamed back, taking Barry's cock into his hand. "You can come. You did so well, babe." Barry came with a groan, ducking his head onto Oliver's shoulder, biting softly. They sat in silence for a while, Oliver shifting the pair of them so he could cradle Barry, pressing small kisses to his neck, whispering praises and nothings into Barry's skin.

"Thank you." Barry mumbled, turning and snuggling into Oliver, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr. ](http://www.barryolivers.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> i have like four parts maybe planned if y'all wanna have this continued. one's a prequel, like the whole set up but yikes.


End file.
